J'ai un peu faim Pas toi?
by sheinny sparrow
Summary: Un petit pari avec ma Nono qui vous mettra peut-être l'eau à la bouche. Franchement, quoi de mieux que la Danette à la pistache?


Coucou tout le monde, comment que ça va bien? Moi ça va tranquille ^^

Je vous présente ce soir _J'ai un peu faim... Pas toi?_ qui est l'aboutissement d'un pari avec ma nono (alias nononekoo)... Franchement... un pari avec moi sur un lemon... C'est trop facile! ^^

Le parti était donc d'introduire une Danette à la pistache dans un one shot... Trop facile! ^^

Ainsi donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez et accessoirement, nono aussi ^^ Bonne lecture XD

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi et tout est à notre très chère et vénérée JKR

* * *

Harry avait faim… Tellement faim ! Ce n'est que lorsque son ventre gargouilla une énième fois qu'il se décida à se lever pour se rendre dans les cuisines du château. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit les escaliers sans un bruit. Une fois devant la porte, il gratta du bout du doigt la seule poire présente dans le panier de fruit qui était représenté sur le tableau qui cachait la cuisine, et attendit que ça s'ouvre. Une fois le passage libéré, il s'insinua à l'intérieur tout en retirant sa cape qu'il laissa gisez dans un coin. Après seulement quelques pas, il ne s'arrêta brusquement. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à connaître l'emplacement de la cuisine.

De toute évidence, Draco Malfoy était non seulement au courant de son emplacement, mais il savait également comment ouvrir la porte. Après quelques secondes passées à rester sur place, observant le dos du blond, le rouge et or se décida à bouger, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Draco ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner à l'entrée du brun, bien trop absorbé par la dégustation de ses fraises à la crème. Il s'était préparé toute sorte de choses qu'il avait gardées à proximité afin de ne pas avoir à se relever. Il s'évertuait à lécher une fraise trempée dans la crème lorsqu'Harry apparut dans son champ de vision. Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres le temps d'une seconde, ne laissant ainsi pas l'occasion au Gryffondor de le remarquer.

Celui-ci ressentit de petits picotements dans son bas ventre en voyant le vert et argent manger ses fraises de façon si indécente, tout en le regardant de façon suggestive. Il déglutit et secoua légèrement la tête avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'au frigo. Il se pencha afin d'attraper le pot de compote et entendit un son qui le fit se redresser dans la seconde. Draco ricana. Quelle idée aussi de se pencher de cette façon, offrant par la même occasion la meilleures des vues, au blond, sur le postérieur du rouge et or. Harry prit son pot, une cuillère, et alla s'installer légèrement en retrait de Draco. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bonsoir Potter. »

« Heinhein. »

« Les gens civilisés répondent par un « Bonsoir. » »

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« … Heinhein. »

Le blond sourit légèrement.

« Tu avais une petite faim ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être perspicace… Surtout que c'est de ta faute. » Fit-il plus bas.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'on s'est retrouvés coincés dans cette salle. »

« Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas moi… Vu que tu en as profité pour me dire que maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, nous n'avions plus de raisons d'être ennemis et que l'on pouvait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, je suppose que s'était pour ça. »

« Quelle mémoire ! » Sourit le blond.

Harry tourna royalement la tête, décidant d'ignorer le Serpentard. Seulement celui-ci ne le vit pas de cet œil.

« Potter ? »

« … »

« Potter ? »

« … »

« Pooooootteeeeeeeeeer ? »

« … »

Agacé, Draco s'empara d'un muffin et le lança sur le brun. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mi choqué mi outré.

« Ça ne va pas ?! »

« Il fallait bien attirer ton attention. »

Harry leva un sourcil, attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main de la compote, et lui lança au visage. Ne s'y attendant pas, Draco ne chercha pas à esquiver le projectile et le reçu dans les cheveux. Harry rit en voyant la nourriture couler sur son visage.

« Désolé, je voulais attirer ton attention. »

Le blond était totalement pétrifié. De la compote… Du **sucre** avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux ! Peu à peu, il passa de la pétrification à la rancune meurtrière. Alors que le rouge et or riait encore à gorge déployée, Draco prit son pot de fraises à la crème, s'approcha d'Harry, et le retourna sur sa tête. Les rires du brun perdirent en intensité petit à petit. Les deux hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre… lorsque Draco explosa de rire. Harry serra les poings et s'empara d'une tartelette qui trainait par là pour l'écraser sur le torse du blond qui cessa de rire dans la seconde…

De là s'en suivi une bataille de nourriture démentielle. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver y passait. Du chocolat fondu, du lait, de la farine, du fromage, des yaourts, des œufs, des gâteaux, des tartes… La bataille hargneuse s'était cependant peu à peu changée en un jeu dans lequel les deux adolescents s'amusaient beaucoup. Caché derrière la porte du frigo, qui faisait office de bouclier et de munitions, le blond envoyait projectile sur projectile, sans même vérifier leur destination. De son côté, le brun était à croupi sur la gazinière se protégeant d'un couvercle de casserole et envoyant le contenue de cette même casserole des pâtes baignant dans la sauce tomate, en direction du blond.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à court de munitions que les sorciers se tournèrent tous deux vers la table centrale qui était encore garnie de nourriture encore intacte. Un jeu de regard se fit alors entre eux, la table, puis eux et de nouveau la table… avant qu'ils ne se jettent dessus d'un même bon. De la nourriture continua à voler en tous sens pendant quelque temps encore, jusqu'à ce que Draco se retrouve coincé entre la table et Harry, assis à califourchon sur lui, lui retenant les mains au dessus de la tête. Leurs rires s'estompèrent peu à peu alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Harry sourit en coin avant de se redresser, sans jamais quitter le blond des yeux.

« J'ai un peu faim… Pas toi ? »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle idée saugrenue avait bien pu passer par la tête de cet abruti dans une situation pareille. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Draco se redressa sur ses coudes pour le suivre du regard. Il le vit donc s'emparer d'un yaourt miraculeusement rescapé et revenir vers lui. Il se replaça sur les hanches du blond et ouvrit le pot, son sourire en coin toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il trempa un doigt dedans et le porta aux lèvres du blond.

« Je n'aime pas la pistache… »

Harry sourit et tartina les lèvres de Draco avant de vider le pot sur son torse préalablement dénudé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Draco ne put finir sa phrase que déjà Harry faisait passer sa langue sur sa bouche, récupérant au passage le yaourt qu'il y avait laissé. Le blond gémit faiblement avant de se laisser retomber sur la table, afin de laisser Harry déguster en toute liberté. Il sentait sa langue passer sur sa peau, lui procurant frissons sur frissons. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de s'arc-bouter lorsque la mutine s'attardait et revenait inlassablement sur les parties les plus sensibles. Le brun prenait sa tache très au sérieux ! Il ne voulait laisser aucune goutte de sa friandise. Une fois le corps du blond totalement nettoyé de toute trace du laitage, et son anatomie fièrement dressée, le brun se redressa un sourire aux lèvres. Draco l'observa faire, se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour continuer sa lente progression. Seulement le brun n'en n'avait pas l'intention. Il se mit debout et commença à s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, le blond n'était pas d'accord avec cette option. Il attrapa donc son bras au passage et le fit s'étendre sur la table à son tour. Il s'empara du pot de compote qu'avait pris le brun à son arrivée, qui était encore, on ne sait comment, intacte sur la table, et le vida sur le corps du brun. A son tour, il ravi tout sa personne de douces tortures auxquelles le brun ne put que répondre. Cependant, le Serpentard, lui, ne s'arrêta pas au simple torse et lèvres du Gryffondor. Il s'afféra à se débarrasser du pantalon gênant du brun et s'empara de son sexe tendu sans préambules. Le brun se cambra sous l'assaut de cette bouche entreprenante qui ne tarda pas à se mettre en activité. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de commencer avec un rythme lent et langoureux. Il avait de toute évidence une faim dévorante qui ne laissa aucun répit à Harry.

Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure platine de Draco qui en réponse à ce geste, accéléra ses attouchements. Le brun, se sentant venir, prévint le blond qui s'arrêta sur le champ, provocant un râle de frustration chez le brun. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir Draco lui lancer un sourire radieux, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage pour lui offrir un baiser qui coupa le souffle au rouge et or. Il posa tout de même une main sur la hanche de Draco et retourna la situation pour se retrouver sur lui. D'un informulé, il fit disparaître les vêtements qu'il pouvait leur rester et se mis à flatter la verge tendue de Draco avec vigueur. Malgré ses gémissements, Draco ne semblait pas enclin à ce que le brun continu.

« Tu vas te décider à me prendre ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry arqua un sourcil et sourit en coin. Il accéda donc à la requête du blond, non sans une minutieuse préparation au préalable, qui fini d'épuiser la patience du Serpentard. Harry le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, les faisant tous deux gémir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé que le sexe d'Harry n'était pas totalement érigé lorsqu'il l'avait pris en bouche… Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à le faire, voilà que maintenant il pouvait sentir que ce qui venait de le pénétrer était encore plus gros… Harry, lui, se retint de faire tout mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un signe positif de la part du blond, signe qui ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

Au premier mouvement de bassin de la part du vert et argent, Harry entama un va et vient à un rythme effréné qui fit crier le blond dès le commencement. Celui-ci calqua tout de même ses coups de reins sur ceux d'Harry, leur faisant perdre à tous deux tout sens de la réalité. Les mains de Draco cherchèrent à s'agripper à quelque chose, mais ne trouvèrent que le dos du brun, qui gémit en sentant les lacérations de plaisir que laissait son amant sur sa peau. Lui-même agrippa les cheveux du blond qui gémit en sentant la légère pression qu'Harry leur infligea. Il alla ensuite ravir son cou des plus douces tortures, rendant le blond totalement inapte à la moindre pensée cohérente à ce moment précis. Harry fini par retourner la situation, de sorte à ce que Draco soit au dessus de lui. Là il s'empara de ses haches, et les obligèrent à prendre le rythme qu'il leur imposa. Draco n'arrivait pas à lui contester quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le corps sous le sien et de marquer son territoire. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure indisciplinée du brun, qui accéléra encore la cadence, sous son excitation grandissante dû au faite que le blond gémissait directement à son oreille. Sous ce nouvel assaut, Draco tira sur les mèches d'Harry qui raffermit encore sa prise sur lui. Il ne fallut pas d'avantage de temps à Draco pour jouir entre eux deux dans un cri rauque qui procura un long frisson au brun qui le suivit de près.

Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un petit moment, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

« Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« On remet ça dans ma chambre ? »

Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de se redresser et de sortir de la cuisine, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, en compagnie de blond.

…

Au petit matin, le directeur descendit dans la cuisine. Il ne fit aucunement cure du décor apocalyptique qui y régnait et se dirigea tel un prince fendant son peuple de son passage, jusqu'au frigo. Il l'ouvrit et chercha un petit moment quelque chose des yeux avant de se redresser en entendant le « pop » significatif de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers Dumbeldor qui lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ben, elle est où ma Danette à la pistache ?! »

* * *

Alors, alors? J'ai gagné mon pari?

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^

Et sur ce, je vais vous laisser non parce que c'est bien mignon tout ça mais j'ai encore une histoire (une vraie hein, avec plein de chapitres et tout ^^) à finir. En plus je pensais être bientôt au bout, mais ce petit pari m'a donné de nouvelles idées, du coup c'est repartit pour pas mal de chapitres supplémentaires ^^

Du coup j'en profite pour dire à ceux qui savaient que j'écrivais, que donc, la date de la mise en ligne est repoussée... Cerise! (Désolé en langage moi ^^)

Sur ce, bye bye :D

SS


End file.
